


Lo Mejor #1

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Drabbles, Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, wincest, sin spoilers, por el simple placer de procastinar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Mejor #1

Para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg):

«Los mejores días son esos en los que despiertas con el peso de Sam abriéndote las piernas. Todavía estás en ese espacio que no es ni sueño ni es realidad; liviano, seguro, perfecto. Te escuchas a ti mismo gemir, estirándote, si es que te deja hacerlo, hay veces en las que sí, Sam es paciente y espera a que abras los ojos y le mires tomarte, otras es de nuevo ese niño impaciente y glotón, el que se comía tus Lucky Charms, el que a cambio te regalaba el premio. Sin embargo, ahora el juguete le ha dejado paso a unos labios tiernos, cálidos, increíblemente sensitivos, unos labios que recorren con diabólica lentitud el interior de tus muslos, arriba y abajo, de la rodilla a la ingle una y otra vez,  hasta que notas cómo los músculos se tensan, secos espasmos que anuncian más placer del que nunca hubieses imaginado.

Ahora, el premio no es un trozo de plástico con forma de soldadito, ahora el premio es la boca de Sam, húmeda y acogedora, encerrándote de golpe, sin esperas, es ese ronroneo en el fondo de la garganta, es esa lengua esquiva y juguetona que sabe dónde, cómo y cuándo tocar.

Es el roce criminal de un cabello sedoso y todavía empapado, es un _DeanDeanDeancomotequieroDean,_ el premio son unas manos enormes alzándote el trasero, exponiéndote, es tu voz ronca musitando su nombre mientras le dejas entrar, dedos, lengua, el mundo entero para ti. El premio es notar como tiembla mientras te inunda, es sus dientes, las uñas en las caderas, es la fuerza que te ancla al colchón o que te eleva al cielo, dos segundos o una eternidad y bam, te contraes sobre ti mismo, eres un agujero negro y eres una supernova y sientes cómo explotas a su alrededor, sientes que la piel no contiene todo eso que te hierve en las venas, que te incinera, no puede, nada puede, Sam es demasiado inmenso.

A veces los mejores momentos vienen después, cuando abres los párpados y te ahogas en él, cuando dejas que tus yemas le recorran el rostro _SamSammySammySam._ Enorme y dulce, decidido e intenso. Quisieras que el mundo permaneciese suspendido en esos instantes perfectos. Quisieras dejar de ser quienes sois, sólo por esa vez, deleitarte en el calor de su sexo, en la delicada textura de su nuca, en el olor de su cuello, en lo suave que es su piel bajo tu lengua o en lo ronca que es su voz cuando murmura tu nombre. Adoras esas mañanas en que pasas de ser la presa a ser el cazador, se te hace la boca agua escuchándole mascullar obscenidades que sólo a ti te dice. Le sujetas sin esfuerzo, sólo por el placer de saberle tuyo y él te deja gustoso. No hay nada mejor que morderle un camino que te lleva hasta su mismo centro, no hay nada mejor que estar de rodillas e imitarle, lamerle el sudor y las ganas, hacerle suplicar; _DiosDeanporfavorharéloquequierasDean._ Entonces te rindes y le das lo que te pide, nunca en toda tu puta vida has sido capaz de negarle ni uno solo de sus deseos; es Sam, no hace falta añadir nada.

Esos son los mejores días, caer sobre el colchón, revueltos y sudados, permitiéndote ser todo eso que el resto del mundo no sabe, eso que es solo vuestro, tuyo y de tu Sam. El premio es ése, abrir los ojos y encontrarle al otro lado de la cama, ahíto y feliz, el premio es inclinarte y besarle, apartar un mechón y hundir la nariz en ese diminuto hueco tras la oreja, besar el lunar de su barbilla y susurrar:

—Buenos días Sammy.»


End file.
